Travels
by blazingdragon
Summary: The Story of a new beginning in 4 kids lives
1. Chapter 1

**BRZZZT! BRZZZT!**

**"Stupid alarm clock" Kris thought to himself as he turned off the alarm, "Wasn't I supposed to be doing something important today... He paused trying to remember. nope, drawing a blank."**

**Fortunately, Kris looked at his calendar and realized that today was the day that he and his friends left town to start their Pokemon adventure. As Kris ran out the door into the street, he realized that he not only forgot breakfast... he also forgot his pants. Luckily, the citizens of Pallet Town were not permanently traumatized.**

**"Man I hate mornings"Kris yelled,"Well there's one more reason I have to leave town." Kris said as he got dressed in his favorite pair of black jeans and a red t-shirt with a star on it and scarfed down a power bar. He ran back outside while saying his goodbyes and grabbing his backpack and black baseball cap to cover his messed up brown hair.**

**First on Kris's list was Josiah, an overly hyper boy. When Kris was within a mile of him, he came running out of his house at Mach 2 He was dressed in a white nike t-shirt and blue athletic shorts **

**"Ready to go?" Kris asked him. **

**"I've been ready for an hour! What took you so long?" Josiah asked. **

**"WELL SUE ME FOR NOT BEING A MORNING PERSON!" Kris replied sarcastically. "Let's just drop it and go find Brooke."**

**Brooke is hard to describe, she's not just some always happy person, but she's not a suicidal maniac. When Josiah and Kris got to her house, She was waiting on her steps dressed in blue jeans and a black t-shirt and holding an ipod in one hand. That's another thing about Brooke, she's never anywhere without music**

**"Ready to go?" Kris asked**

**"What?" Brooke replied, "Am I waiting for snow?"**

**"I said, Ready to go"Kris asked a little bit louder**

**"What?" Brooke replied again, "Do I want some joe?"**

**"I SAID, READY TO GO?" Kris asked getting frustrated**

**"WHAT?" Brooke replied for the third time. "My name isn't Moe!"**

**Luckily, Josiah having half a brain, pulled out Brooke's earphones so she could hear.**

**"My precious!" Brooke yelled," I must have my precious!"**

**"You can have your precious back after we get to Vanessa's house."Josiah said**

**Vanessa can be described in three words: Preppy Blonde Cheerleader. She Always knows what's in or cool, she can yell loud enough to break glass, and she's got the IQ of a bowl of Corn Flakes without the milk. **

**A/N:She's going to kill me for that Corn Flakes comment **

**Brooke knocked on the door and in a few seconds, Vanessa came out in a pink sweatshirt and matching skirt and carrying a hot pink purse. Vanessa also over uses the phases, "That's Hot!" and "Hey Hey Hey!"**

**"Hey hey hey!" Vanessa said cheerfully.**

**"You look ready to go." Brooke said**

**"Are you kidding?" Vanessa asked, "I've been packed for weeks!**

**"Oh really?" Kris inquired**

**"Yep, I've got sunscreen, tanning lotion, cell phone, lipstick, eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara, emergency shoes, EMERGENCY- emergency shoes, credit cards, and a (How To escape a bear kit)"**

**"And that's all in your purse?" Josiah asked doubtfully**

**"Of course not silly!" Vanessa laughed, "Ok, now whose going to help me with these suitcases? Come on people! Chop Chop! I'll be over here supervising."**

**And so they all climbed the hill, you know, that big one, where Prof. Oak's lab is? Yah, that's the one. They were all anxious to get their Pokemon and leave town **

**A/N: Nope, that's next chapter, sorry readers**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Anybody home?" Vanessa yelled knocking on the door, "We're here to pick up our Pokemon!" After a few minutes of Vanessa's constant yelling and knocking, still no answer. Brooke then had an idea, pulling out her Ipod.**

**"I always wanted to try this thing out on max volume" Brooke proclaimed,"but the ear doctor person... and the president wouldn't let me. Get out your ear plugs everyone."**

**After a few heavy-metal guitar riffs, and the Professor came running out of his lab covering his ears. "Hey hey hey, Professor Oak! We're he to..." Vanessa paused, "Brooke, can you turn that down now?"**

**"NO WAY! THIS IS AWSOME!"**

**Eventually, Everyone went inside the lab, anxious to start their journey and get their Pokemon. "Ok, now whose getting their Pokemon first?" the Professor asked.**

**"Well, we all decided that Josiah would choose first because he's the youngest, also because he claims to have called dibs."**

**"Ummm, eenie meeine minie... that one" Josiah picked up the pokeball and out popped a Totodile, a blue, gator-type pokemon with orange scales on its back hopping up and down on its hind legs.**

**"Looks like a perfect fit for you Josiah." Brooke joked**

**"Would you like to give it a nickname?" Professor Oak asked**

**"Hmmm," Josiah pondered, "I think I'll call him... Ripple!"**

**"Wonderful choice Josiah," said Kris.**

**Next, it was Brooke's turn, as Brooke walked up to the podium, she grabbed a pokeball without even taking a moment to think about which one would be right. Brooke open her pokeball and quickly, a orangish-yellow bird came out, shooting tiny flames from it's beak. **

**"Awesome! A Torchic!" Brooke though out loud, **

**"How did you know which one to pick?" Josiah asked**

**"Because the voices told me too." Brooke whispered**

**"Creepy" Josiah sighed**

**"Anyway," Brooke said breaking the silence,"I think I'll call her, Fiamma!"**

**"Umm, which means?" Kris asked**

**"fiamma is Italian for flame." Brooke replied**

**Afterwards, it was Vanessa's turn, Vanessa didn't take very long to choose, but she wasn't as fast as Brooke. Vanessa picked up a Pokeball, gave it a toss, and out came a blue turtle with an orange shell.**

**"Hey Hey Hey!" Vanessa greeted her new Squirtle, "I'm going to call you Shell Shock, okay?"**

**Finally, it was Kris' turn. Kris was getting nervous, thinking that he might make the wrong choice as to what Pokemon to pick. He reached for a Pokeball, and he could feel his hand trembling.**

**"Just go for it Kris!" Josiah yelled**

**"Come on out!" Kris shouted throwing the Pokeball in the air, breaking a light fixture and knocking it to the floor. Whoops. Anyway, the Pokemon inside was a Cyndaquil, a tiny mouse like Pokemon with sparks of fire coming out of it's back.**

**"Nice to meet you Cyndaquil, I'm going to call you, Pyro, is that okay with you?"**

**"Okay," Oak said handing them each a Pokedex and 5 Pokeballs," Now you're all ready to start your journey, you will encounter many hardships on your travels, but I'm sure you can handle this with your Pokemon." **


	3. Chapter 3

**"Well, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." said Josiah**

**"Since when were we ever even in Kansas?" Kris questioned, "That's something I would expect Vanessa to say!"**

**"HEY!" Vanessa yelled,"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"**

**"OW!" Kris yelled as Vanessa beat him up, "NO KICKING!"**

**"Hey, violence is not the answer,"Brooke said trying to keep the peace, "Even if the violence is really cool like this is."**

**After Vanessa kicked and punched and choked and scratched and bit and gouged Kris' eyes out, everything was back to normal. Except for Kris' excessive bleeding, black eyes, broken bones, punctured internal organs and atomic wedgie.**

**Rustle Rustle**

**"What was that?" Brooke yelped**

**"It's a Pokemon, and I'm going after it!" Vanessa yelled running through the bushes. **

**Surprisingly, Vanessa was actually right for once. (10 points for her) What was running through the bushes was a tan squirrel Pokemon called a Sentret, unfortunately for her, this Sentret was mad. First, it fell in a puddle, next, it's tail got stepped on, and to top it all off, it was hungry ! But Vanessa wasn't afraid of the wrath the Pokemon could unleash on her. She was only interested in catching it. **

**"Go ShellShock!" Vanessa cheered throwing its Pokeball. "Use Bubble!"**

**ShellShock obeyed and shot a small stream of bubbles out of it's mouth at the Sentret, which did not help it's need for anger management. The Sentret launched a full-force tackle aimed at Squirtle**

**"Squirtle!" Vanessa yelled, "Withdraw!"**

**Shellshock nodded and crawled completely back into it's shell. Sentret crashed straight into it's rock hard shell. Ouch.**

**"Now Vanessa!" Josiah yelled, "While it's dazed!"**

**"Huh?" Vanessa said cluelessly**

**"Catch it with a Pokeball!" Josiah yelled again**

**"How?" Vanessa asked**

**"JUST THROW IT AT THE SENTRET!"**

**"Okey Dokey!" Vanessa replied tossing an empty Pokeball. The Sentret dissapeared into the ball in a flash of red light. The ball wiggled once, twice, three times, then stopped.**

**"I caught a Sentret!" Vanessa cheered,"I think I'll call you, Brownie!"**

**"Great job Vanessa" Kris said, "I'm sorry about what I said before, even if it is true...PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**After a little while, the group arrived in Viridian City, a humble, quiet town on the outskirts of the Viridian Forest. Everyone decided that the first thing that they would do would be to get a place to stay for the night and get a bite to eat.**

**"How bout this place?" Kris asked, "The Viridian Flare?" **

**"Kris, I think that's a hotel" Brooke told him**

**"What's your point?" Kris asked**

**"Nothing" Brooke said, "As long as you're forking up the cash for the rooms."**

**"Oh yeah,"Kris realized, "Well maybe we can hang out in the lobby."**

**"Sure Kris" Brooke replied sarcastically, and maybe after that we can go find a nice gutter to sleep in with the rest of the hobos."**

**After walking a few blocks, the group found a medium sized building with a roof shaped like a Pokeball.**

**"What do you suppose this place is?" Josiah asked**

**"Maybe you should read the sign." Vanessa told him, " It's called a Pokemon Center. I say we go in and check it out."**

**"Sounds good to me." Brooke said walking through the sliding glass door.**

**"Ditto" Kris said following her**

**"Wait for us!" Josiah and Vanessa yelled running after them**

**Inside the Pokemon Center, there was a woman with pink pigtails in a medical uniform working behind a counter.**

**"Hello" the woman said cheerfully, "May I help you?"**

**"Yes ma'am" Brooke said, "We just started our Pokemon journey, and we're new in town."**

**"All right then," the woman replied, "My name is Nurse Joy, and I'll explain everything to you. This is a Pokemon Center, Here, you can have your Pokemon healed if they get hurt or injured, and we also offer trainers food and rooms to stay the night. There are Pokemon Centers in almost every town, so you shouldn't have much trouble trying to find one.**

**"That's hot!" Vanessa said**

**"Okay then," Nurse Joy said, "Would you like me to heal your Pokemon?"**

**"Yes Please" everyone said handing Nurse Joy their Pokeballs.**

**"The healing process takes about an hour, may I offer you some food and a room to stay the night?"**

**"That sounds great" Josiah said, " I could use a good bite to eat"**

**"Here are your keys to your two rooms." Joy told the group, "I'll buzz your room when your Pokemon are healed."**

**"After about an hour and two large extra-cheese pizzas, Nurse Joy called the room to tell them their Pokemon were all fully recovered and are ready to be picked up.**

**"I'll go get em'" Brooke said**

**When Brooke came back, it was the usual scene of pandemonium. Kris was trying to turn a water bed into a trampoline, Josiah was trying to learn how to juggle with eggs... and failing, and Vanessa was making her regular threats about wanting to strangle the both of them.**

**"What just happened in here?" Brooke yelled**

**"Is that a trick question?" Josiah asked**

**"Look, I'm wiped out," Brooke said, "Let's just get some rest and deal with this in the morning."**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Morning" Vanessa yawned. "Ready to go Brooke?"**

**"Yah, just let me go wake up the guys." Brooke said drowsily, "Wish me luck."**

**Brooke walked down the quiet hall to Kris and Josiah's room. She walked in, and the guys were asleep like a log. Out like a light. Sawing logs. Need I go on? No? Ok, good.**

**"Guys, get up"**

**no response**

**"Come on, wake up"**

**still nothing**

**"Fine, you want to stay in bed, fine. Come on out Fiamma"**

**Brooke tossed her Pokeball, and her Torchic eagerly came out**

**" Ok Fiamma, do you know what to do?"**

**Torchic let out a chirp to let Brooke know yes, and hopped up onto Josiah's bed. Torchic let out a few small, mild embers onto Josiah's feet, Josiah quickly sprung up out of bed yelling some things that I really should not be repeating.**

**When Torchic tried to wake Kris up, some different things happen, Torchic shot out the flames, but no response from Kris**

**"Yummmm, I smell bacon" Kris snored," Where's that coming from? Is Brooke making breakfast?"**

**Luckily, Kris woke up enough to see his foot starting to catch on fire. He started screaming something about bacon and fire and more things I shouldn't repeat.**

**After some arguing, Kris was awake and everyone was ready to go. They left the Pokemon Center and were on their way to the outskirts of the Viridian City, also known as the Viridian Forest.**

**"Wow, that's a lot of trees" Josiah said.**

**"No, really?" Vanessa snapped back**

**"God Vanessa, what's with you?" Josiah said defensivly**

**"Sorry, but I just had a bad experience with the Viridian Forest"**

_**Flashback**_

_**Screen cuts to an 5 year old Vanessa running through the Viridian forest terrified. You can see that she is running away from an assortment of Weedle, Caterpie, and Spinarak . Vanessa trips and hits the ground, and the Pokemon surround her. Vanessa gets up, but panicked when she saw all of the Pokemon around her. Screaming, she runs right through the group of Pokemon, knocking them over.**_

_**End Flashback**_

**"I see" Brooke said**

**"You can't see flashbacks! Only the studio audience can!" Vanessa yelled. "Well anyway, I'm over it now, so there's no problem"**

**Of course, Vanessa was liying. She was still drop-dead terrified of all kinds of bug Pokemon, but she didn't want the others to know, so she pretended like it didn't bother her, but she wasn't convincing anyone when she cringed everytime something rustled in the bushes.**

**"Vanessa, are you okay?" Kris asked. "You're acting all twitchy and stuff."**

**"Yeah, why wouldn't I be okay?" Vanessa shuddered**

**"Umm, because we all saw that flashback of you running from Bug Pokemon screaming." Josiah answered**

**"I told you before, that whole event is behind me. There's nothing to worry about, I'm absolutely fine" Vanessa replied**

**"Ok, whatever" Josiah replied**

**So the group kept on walking through the forest, with Vanessa leading the pack. Suddenly, a spider-like Pokemon came down on a web coming out of it's rear end... place right in front of Vanessa's face**

**"AIEEEEEEEE!" Vanessa yelled**

**"Vanessa! Calm down!" Brooke yelled**

**"I can't! I lied! I'm not over my fear! I hate Bug Pokemon!" Vanessa replied while running away.**

**"Ok, she's not coming back, is she?" Kris asked**

**"Nope" Brooke replied**

**"okay, well I'm not letting that Pokemon get away!" Kris said. "Come on out Pyro!"**

**Cindaquil came out ready to battle. Flames were shooting out of it's back fiercely. When the Spider Pokemon came back down. Pyro launched a full-force headbutt attack. Kris pulled out his Pokedex to get some info on the Pokemon. **

Spinarak: The Stringspit Pokemon- The web spun by Spinarak can be considered its second nervous system. It is said that this Pokemon can determine what kind of prey is touching its web just by the tiny vibrations it feels through the web's strands.

Right before Pyro's attack connected. The Spinarak climbed back up it's web and evaded the attack. Pyro however, could not aviod an ugly collision with a tree. Ouch, That has to hurt. Pyro shook off the blow to the noggin and tried to tackle again. No luck, another miss.

"This is going from bad to worse." Kris said

"Kris, I think you need a new plan." Brooke told him

"But what else can I do?" Kris asked

"I don't know, but you'd better think of something fast." Brooke answered

So Kris thought and thought and thought and thought about how to catch that god dang Spinarak. Eventually, he got an idea.

"Pyro!" Kris yelled, " Use Flame Thrower to burn the webs!"

Cindaquil did as it was commanded and shot out a burst of flames out of its mouth and burn all of Spinarak's webs.

"Now Pyro, use quick attack while it's off balance!" Kris cheered.

Pyro willingly obeyed and darted straight for Spinarak and connecting strongly making it faint.

"Pokeball Go!" Kris shouted tossing a Pokeball

The Spinarak dissapeared in a flash of red light, the Pokeball wiggled once, twice, three times, we have a winner, collect your prizes at the front desk.

"Sweet! I caught a Spinnarak" Kris proclaimed.


	6. Chapter 6

Kris decided to nickname his new Spinarak, Webster. (Isn't that just so special!) The group was still walking through the Viridian Forest and getting frustrated. Probably because Vanessa was leading the pack.

"I think we're lost Vanessa." Josiah said

"We are not lost, we're just..." Vamessa paused

"Lost"Brooke finished.

"I think Vanessa's lost it all right" Kris joked

"WHAT'D YOU SAY!" Vanessa yelled

"Nothing, nothing" Kris replied

"You think he'd learn." Brooke said.

"Actually, I don't think he's capable of learning." Josiah answered.

**KABOOM!**

"Did you hear that?" Kris asked

"Yeah, that was weird" Brooke replied, "Is that smoke?"

"Someone probably needs our help!" Josiah yelled

After some running, the group met up with two people, a boy and a girl, in black uniforms with a big red R on them. A little girl, about 6 or 7, was yelling at them to stop picking on defenseless Pokemon.

"You leave my Eevee alone!" the little girl cried.

"Hey! Leave that little girl alone!" Brooke shouted, "Who do you think who you are?"

"_Prepare for trouble_

_And Make it double_

_To infect the world with devastation_

_And Divide all peoples within our nation_

_To announce the evils of truth and love_

_To Extend our reach to the stars above_

_Kerri_

_Kenny_

_Team Rocket Blast Off at the speed of light_

_Surrender now or you'll surely lose the fight!"_

"Now do you understand who we are?" the duo said

" No not really," Vanessa said

"How does that not surprise me?" Kris muddered

"We are Team Rocket, and that's all that you need to know." Kerri said

" Stop picking on that Pokemon!" Josiah yelled

"How about we let our Pokemon settle this!" Kenny answered

Kerri and Kenny tossed two Pokeballs and out came A small green and purple bird Pokemon, and a small dog pokemon with big fangs.

"What are those?" Brooke and Josiah asked taking out her Pokedexs

Natu, the tiny bird Pokemon- Natu cannot fly because it's wings are not fully grown. If your eyes meet this Pokemon's eyes, it will stare back intensely, but of you make the slightest move, it will hop away to saftey

Houndour- the Pokemon- Houndour hunt in a coordinated pack. They communicate with each other using a variety of cries to corner her prey, it's teamwork is unparrelled.

"Come one Josiah! Let's take care of theese guys!" Brooke yelled

"Sounds good to me! Come on out, Ripple!" Josiah yelled throwing his Pokeball.


	7. Chapter 7

To all my readers, I regret to tell you that there is no humor at all in this chapter, but I do wish you to read, other wise you won't understand the next chapter when I put it up.

"Go Fiamma!" Brooke commanded while throwing a Pokeball.

The four Pokemon faced each other, ready to fight.

"Now we'll give you one last chance, leave that girl alone, and we won't have to hurt you." Brooke threatened.

"You aren't in any possition to be making threats" Kerri replied

"We'll have to see about that, now won't we" Josiah repied

"Fine then, Houndour, use Crunch on that Torchic!" Kenny yelled

The Pokemon obliged, and ran straight at the bird, bearing its fangs.

"Torchic! Dodge and use peck!" Brooke cheered.

Torchic performed the instructions, and hopped out of the way just in time to avoid the Houndour's jaws of death, and landed a sharp peck right on it's snout.

Josiah and Totodile were not having the same luck. (mainly because neither one has a beak) Totodile could not land a decent attack on the dodging Natu.

"Come on Ripple! Try a tackle!" Josiah tried

Totodile tried, and barely connected, but it was enough to slow down the fast-moving Natu.

"Now Totodile, use a water gun attack!"

A burst of water came shooting out of Totodile's mouth, and strongly connected with Natu, knocking it to the ground, making it faint.

"Houndour! Use your ember attack!" Kenny ordered

"Fiamma! Counter with your own ember!" Brooke replied

The two fire streams were an even match of power, until Houndour could not keep up the power, and fell to the ground, fainted. Kenny and Kerri returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs, and ran off yelling, "You haven't seen the last of us!"

"Please help my Eevee! I think he's dying!" The little girl shrieked.

"We have to get her Eevee to the Pokemon Center, and fast!" Brooke said.

And so they ran back to the Viridaian City Pokemon Center, and burst through the door.

"Please Nurse Joy! I need your help" The little girl screamed, showing her the damaged Eevee.

"Oh my goodness! What happened here!" Nurse Joy asked

"Two people were picking on it!" Kris said

Vanessa told Nurse Joy the whole story about Team Rocket, and the little girl, and Brooke and Josiah's battle

"I see" Nurse Joy replied, "Well we'd better get this Pokemon into the operating room to help it"

Will Eevee pull through? Tune in next time to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

Nurse Joy walked out of the operating room, looking serious.

"PLEASE NURSE JOY! TELL ME MY EEVEE IS OKAY!" the little girl cried

"Yes, but it will take some time to recover." Nurse Joy replied, "I think that it should stay the night in our observation room."

"Thank you Nurse Joy!" The little girl cheered. "Eevee, I won't leave you alone ever again!"

Later that night...

"Are you sure that you'll be alright alone in here alone all night?" Josiah asked

"Definitely, I don't ever want to leave my poor Eevee alone again!" the little girl answered.

"By the way, you never told us your name!" Kris realized

"Oh yeah, it's Lisa." Lisa told them

"Okay Lisa, if you need us, you know where to find us." Brooke replied

Even later that night...

Brooke couldn't sleep. She kept thinking that something wrong was going on. She decided to go for a walk. _Maybe I should check on Lisa and her Eevee. _Brooke thought to herself. Brooke walked in the room and found the two of them asleep. _Good, _she thought,_ they're both asleep, so they can't get into any trouble._ But Brooke still felt like something was amiss, Brooke gasped as the silence was broken by a muffled conversation outside the door. She couldn't make out every work, but she could understand mmost of it.

"How we gonna get the..." the man got cut off

"SHHHHH! do you want someone to hear you?" another person hussed

"Everyone is asleep, no one is going to hear me"

Brooke could tell that the people were coming into their room. _Gotta Hide, Gotta Hide, _she thought. She hid in the room's storage closet, and watched as the two shady figures walked into the room, a man and a woman. _What could they be looking for?_

"Here it is" The man said, "We're going to be rich"

_I have to keep Lisa safe. No matter what the cost._

**clicka clicka clicka**

_Great, I'm locked in._

"The boss is going to love this Eevee" The thug said, "Now let's get out of here"

_I can't let them get away with this. _Brooke reached for her Pokeball. Fiamma silently came out.

"Fiamma" Brooke whispered, "Peck the doorknob off so we can get out."

Torchic did so, and they ran out of the room at top speed. Brooke could see the two goons outside through a window. "We're never going to catch them" Brooke said. "Wait, I have an idea!" Brooke picked up a fire extinguisher, and used it to smash the window and jumped out of it.

" Stop right there! That Eevee doesn't belong to y..." she paused, "It's you from before!"

Hahahahahahahahha, cliffhanger!


	9. Chapter 9

Brooke froze in her tracks. Team Rocket was going to get away with Lisa's Eevee, and she didn't know what to do. _Think Brooke think! _ Broke ran after them, but then tripped over a rock. Brooke fell flat on her face. "Great" Brooke cried "Now they're going to get away"

"Wait! That's it!"

Brooke picked up the rock that she tripped over, and chucked it at the two theives. Pow, right in the kisser. The two rockets tripped over each other and fell to the ground, and dropped the cage that Lisa's Eevee was being held in. This gave Brooke some time to catch up.

"How dare you!" Kerri yelled

"Give me back Lisa's Eevee!"

"Never! This Eevee will bring in a lot of money for the boss"

"That's it! Houndour! Use Bite attack!"

"Fiamma! Dodge and use Ember on Natu!"

Torchic dodged and shot flaming... flames out of her beak straight at the bird, but Natu it used teleport before it could connect.

"Houndour! Finish That weak chick with a toxic attack!"

Houndour shot a blast for poisonous purple goop right at Torchic. Direct hit. Torchic was going down. Fast.

"No! Torchic! Don't give up! We have to save Lisa's Eevee! We can't let her down!" Brooke cried and cried, but Torchic wasn't moving. Eevee was scratching at the bottom of the cage, trying to dig his way out. When all of a sudden. Eevee started to grow and shine with a white light. It was evolving into an Umbreon. A larger, black version of Eevee with yellow rings and bright red eyes.

"What is that?" everyone asked at once.

Brooke took out her Pokedex to find information about this strange Pokemon.

Umbreon- The Moonlight Pokemon- _Umbreon evolved from exposure to the moon's engery pulses. It lurks in the darkness and waits for its foes to move. The rings on its body glow when it leaps to attack._

With one swipe of it's tail, Umbreon broke the iron bars of the cage with little ease, and ran over towards Brooke, ready to aid in battle. Umbreon's rings started to glow, and so did Torchic, Houndour, and Natu. Torchic started to get stronger. But Houndour and Natu were falling over in exhaustion. Unfortunately, Brooke had no idea what kind of attack that Umbreon was using, so out came her trusty Pokedex again.

_Pain Split- A move that equally splits the HP of all pokemon._

"Oh, now I get it." Brooke said.

"Well no matter what you do, you aren't going to stop us from giving that Pokemon to the boss!" Kerri and Kenny said in unison, "Natu! Use Peck on that Umbreon!" Natu flew towards the dark coated Pokemon, but Umbreon started to glow again, and shot out a purplish-black ball straight at Natu, Perfect hit. Natu was down for the count. Here comes the Pokedex again. (Last time this chapter. I swear)

_Shadow Ball- a powerful ball of ghost energy._

"Natu, return," Kerri said angrily

"Don't worry, I'll take care of these two!" Kenny yelled

"No you wont! I'm not going to let you take Lisa's Pokemon!"

For the third time, Umbreon started to glow again. Meaning it was going to attack, but this time, Torchic was glowing too. Torchic launched a charging peck attack towards Houndour. Buh-Bye. Houndour was knocked back about 30 feet into some trees.

"Woah, what the crap was that!" Brooke asked, and pulled out her Pokedex, AGAIN. (okay so I lied,for real this time, last time this chapter, I swear.)

_Helping Hand- a move that doubles the attack power of your partner._

"Grrrr. Houndour, return."

"You haven't seen the last of us!" The duo yelled as they ran away through the woods.

_Well, that was a close call. I guess we'd better get back to the Pokemon Center._ Brooke thought to herself. _I can't wait to explain this to Lisa. What a thrill that will be._

_Later back at the Pokemon Center, when everyone was awake..._

"Omygosh! Brooke I can't believe that you saved my Eevee! You two must have been so awesome battling together and cool so stuff. And Umbreon looks so cute! And..."

"Lisa, you need to stop and breathe between sentences." Brooke interrupted

"Sorry, But still! Umbreon looks amazing!" Lisa continued. "I don't know how to thank you!... Wait! Yes I do!" Lisa answered. "Brooke... I want you to have my Umbreon."

"Lisa, are you sure?"

"Yes, after you two battled so well together, I know that Umbreon belongs with you."

"Thank you so much Lisa."

Before I make anyone mad, I know that Umbreon can't learn Pain Split, but I was in a big hurry to get this done. And I was pressed for ideas


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, we're back at the forest, again." Josiah sighed, "Do we REALLY have to go through this again? With the whole, Vanessa's afraid of bugs thing?" ,Josiah then got a knuckle sandwich in his mouth.

"Actually, we don't," Kris replied.

"Kris, do you need to go back to the Wacky Shack?" Brooke asked.

"No! Okay, maybe, but that's not the point, we can just fast forward with this magic remote thingy that I... just randomly found on the ground." Kris replied.

"Boy, I bet the readers wished they had one of those in that three month no-update period!" Josiah answered (sorry about that everyone)

"Okay Kris, let it rip!" Vanessa encouraged

**Squeaky fast forward noises**

Switches to a slow-motion shot of Vanessa hitting Kris in the back of the head with a frying pan for making a badly timed blonde joke.

**Fast Forwarding again**

Stops again to show Josiah losing to his Totodile, Flood, at a game of Tic-Tac-Toe, and being a sore loser.

**Fast Forwarding again**

Stops at the Pewter City Pokemon Center.

"Whatcha suppose this place is?" Kris asked

"Might as well check it out," Vanessa replied

"Hello, how may I help you?"

A woman who was sitting at a receptionist desk explained explained everything about the Pokemon gym battle challenge.

"Sounds cool, okay, let's do it." Josiah said, "Sign us up."

"Alright then, we have an opening for four single battles in two days, or two double battles at 3 o' clock today."

"I guess the Double battles sound good." Brooke answered the receptionist

The four left the gym, and went out to explore the humble, Pewter City. Eventually they came upon the _Pewter Museum of Science_, a large stone building with marble pillars.

"Might as well check out this place," Brooke said.

"Why? It's a museum?" Vanessa and Kris answered, "It's like what a library wants to be when it grows up!"

"Well, if we're traveling, we might as well see the sights and stuff." Brooke replied

"Good point, I'm in" Josiah agreed

"Forget that, I wanna go explore the town, maybe find a cute boy or six," Vanessa answered.

"Same with me... except for that cute boys part," Kris followed.

"Whatever, just don't be late for our gym battles, okay?" Brooke answered.

"Get off my back woman!" Kris muddered under his breath as the two of them departed.

"So, whada wanna do now?" Kris asked Vanessa

"I donno, I was just got caught up in the moment."

"Yah, me too."

About 2 and a half hours later, and 15 shopping bags full of makeup, purses, clothes, and a full set of Porcelain Poke dolls, along with other things. Vanessa and Kris were on their way back to the gym.

"Vanessa, did you at least get anything for me?

"Of course Kris! I got you these ultra cute shoes!" Vanessa said while searching through the shopping bags.

"Umm Vanessa, these are pink high-heels."

"Yah huh!" Vanessa said smiling and nodding.

"As in, from the woman's shoe store."

"I don't see the problem"

"As in, these are for a girl... In fact, A girl with your exact shoe size."

"Oops, and I already shredded the receipts."

"Well, let's just get back to the gym already."

"Fine."

"Hey baby, you wana have a little fun?"

Two people on motorcycles rode up to Vanessa and started hitting on her.

"Back off you 'tard, she's with me... sorta," Kris said.

"Oh really, well then we'll have to fix that," The thugs said, "You two and us, double battle, winner gets the fine lady."

"Deal," Kris said.

"Is anyone even going to ask me about this?" Vanessa said defensively

"Oh yeah, you in?" Kris asked

"Definately, I'm not letting these clowns walk over us!" Vanessa yelled, "Come on out Brownie!"

"Let's go Webster!" Kris yelled

The bikers each threw a Pokeball, and out came a small monkey Pokemon and a purple dinosaur with a giant horn on his head (Woah, I never realized that Nidoran is discribed just like Barney)

_Nidoran- The Poison Point Pokemon- It's large ears are always kept upright. If it senses danger, it will attack with a poisonous sting_

_Mankey- The Pig Monkey Pokemon- An agile Pokemon that lives in trees. It angers easily and will not hesitate to attack anything._

"Mankey! Use Low kick on that Sentret!" Thug number one said

"Brownie! Jump and use bite!"

The rabid squirrel jumped and sunk its teeth into the monkey, and it went into a frenzy of rage, thrashing around with anger.

"Nidoran! Use double kick on Spinarak!"

"Webster! Use a string shot attack at the Nidoran!"

Spinarak turned around and blasted Nidoran with a blast of webbing, covering Nidoran's eyes from being able to see its target. Nidoran, not being able to see, started to run around in circles panicking. Eventually, the panicking Nidoran ran collided into the thrashing Mankey, knocking them both unconcious.

"Ummmmm, I think we just won..." Vanessa said

"Wow, I think you're right... For once," Kris replied

"Watch it."

"Great, now we're late for the gym battle, way to go."

"Shut it Kris. If we run full speed, we can make it in time."

Back at the Museum, Josiah was causing more than the usual limit of mayhem in the low gravity moon exhibit.

"That's one small step for Josiah..."

"And one giant line for admission, can you hurry up please?" An angry tourist yelled.

"Come on Spaceman Spiff, it's time to go," Brooke said as she draged Josiah out of the museum by his ear."

Spaceman Spiff is a joke From the Calvin and Hobbes series, I didn't make it up


End file.
